1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic vertical moving systems and control methods therefor, and more particularly to automatic vertical moving systems and control methods therefor for regularly lowering an object with predetermined depth and time intervals to a desired maximum depth in water and then raising it to the surface of water.
2. General Background
Recently, automatic water quality analysis system with associated internal memory, such as YSI6000 from YSI Inc., U.S.A. became commercially available to monitor water quality in lakes, reservoirs, rivers and coastal areas. The analysis system is generally provided with sensors for automatically measuring water temperature, dissolved oxygen concentration, conductivity, pH, salinity, turbidity, oxidation reduction potential, and etc., and built-in memory to store data collected during operation.
The analysis system, however, has no moving capability. So, for observing the vertical changes of the water quality, especially in lakes and reservoirs, the system should be lowered and raised manually, which takes a long time and is inefficient to acquire the desired data.